robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The "Death" zone..
''' The story you are about to read is disturbing, and true... The following ''changed'' my life.''' Hello, my name is Aiden, I am an average Roblox player, with average friends, and overall; an average user all together. I joined Roblox in 2012, and I have enjoyed it very much, but recently, I have been getting bored. Most the games are overrated, or outright horrible! So that is why I join my friends, they play games most people wouldn't, and so far, most of them have been interesting. But recently, one of my friends have been playing a various of mysterious, and creepy games. The day was March 19, 2018, I got worried over the fact my friend hasn't been messaging me for the past few days, his avatar looks all weird... And the most odd: He was playing disturbing games, or so I thought. I didn't dare join him, because I was too afraid. I remember one of the games he was playing that caught my eye: "...", I didn't know what it was, or who it was by, but I left it untouched because the game was only active from 3AM-4AM. To this day, I still do not know why I was up at that time, but I was anyway. It had been months, everyday, my friend would join the same game over and over, from 3-4, every day. It was now April the 6th, no response, and still playing the game. Suddenly, he messaged me: "I enjoy having fun.", I froze as I saw that he had responded. My initial thoughts were "I HAVE TO ASK HIM WHY!!", so the stupid me responded with a simple,'''What is that game you are playing?''', to my surprise, he responded: "It is a game that would be to your interests." With him saying that, I joined him. ('''I now regret doing that..''') With horror, as the game loaded, second by second.. With each second passing, getting more tense and anxious.. Until the game loaded...... I was in first person, and was staring straight at a black wall, "Oh, this isn't that bad!", I said, with glee. I decided to turn around, once I did, the first person was disabled, and what I saw.. almost made me want to pull the plug on my computer.. There were dead bodies everywhere.. They were floating up and down, as if they were possessed. One dead body turned it's head 360 degrees, until it looked right at me... I almost screamed of horror. There were two people in the game, besides me, my friend and whom's username shall not be spoken ('''It gives me chills, just thinking about it.''')''', '''standing in a dark corner, at the edge of the map. My friend said to me: "Isn't this fun?". My immediate reply was a no. I wanted to leave, but amazingly, the leave button was disabled, as was reset, and shift lock. I couldn't leave... With this, I was in horror, as I saw the two, and the 14 dead bodies, lying, floating, and standing there... And finally, the owner talked.. "17 4pp34r5 y0u h4v3 j01n3d. W3lc0m3.", I knew he was using leet speech, so I tried speaking leet speech as well, "Wh47 15 7h1s pl4c3?!?!?!", and his response: "...". I was still frightened over the fact I couldn't leave, there were dead bodies, and the person was a man of mystery.. He frightened me, his avatar was a blackish-gray, with the only clothing being Pal Hair, which is why I shall call him "BaconHair". While in the game, there was a character at the top corner, it looked like a white NPC wearing Doom's bucket. I was confused, so I asked BaconHair what it was, "7h47 w1ll r3m41n 4 my573ry...", I didn't quite like his response, but by this point, I was to scared to even bother what he meant. I decided to go all "Myth Busters" on him, and started off by looking for secret passages. And suddenly, I found one! It lead to a small room, and in that small room was a NPC, not a dead body, not the one from the corner.... But it was a completely black NPC, with glowing red eyes, like the other NPCs, it moved up and down, as if it was possessed, but it's movements, they were different... I couldn't quite think about how it was different in the way it acted, but it stood out. This lead me too ask BaconHair what that was... His reply: "7h47 15 4 53cr37...", This time, I asked him why, yet again, he said the nerve-chilling response '''...''', ''everytime ''he did that, I got scared, it freaked me out too the point where I was begging him to shut down the game, but he didn't. So here I was, unable to leave the game, staring at the morbid dead bodies, with fright. I decided to hover my mouse over the small room, until I found, an area was clickable... with me knowing this, I clicked it, too this day, I still regret clicking it.. It did nothing, or so I thought.. I quickly went into the main room, which was large, and dark, and noticed; there was a major hole in the wall, and what it revealed, was dissembled bodies, all lying there, with a single green button at the end.. I was so curious, and decided to click on the green button, it had a ladder, slowly going down, I must admit: it was a good animation. ('''I tried taking screenshots, but I was unable too, it said "Failed to save screenshot, so I tried my main one, and I couldn't go off the game, so I was only able to take pictures of the beginning."'''), so I decided to go up the ladder, and what was inside was.... A normal looking living room, to my suprise. It contained BaconHair sitting down, watching a box, TV, presumably, and was not a Dead body, I think, but was instead a dancing, white, NPC... More to come soon, I am trying to find the screenshots. =